


【及岩R18】好久不见

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: 成年人设定，逻辑问题存在，单纯开车。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	【及岩R18】好久不见

岩泉确实不爽。及川将他背朝上按到床上时，并非全在他的意料之外。自打及川在他看电视时，站在冰箱前看向他时，岩泉就从眼神中读出了内容——他们本就是一起长大，而后一起打排球，虽然高中之后便不再是队友，但是岩泉始终是了解及川的，正如及川了解岩泉，知道什么样的力度能够不真正地惹恼岩泉。

所以就有了眼下的一幕。刚洗完澡，头发还没彻底干透，就被及川来了一个突然袭击，从后背直接被按到了床上。虽然面前是柔软的枕头与床铺，及川也巧妙地将力道控制得很好，不会太过突然，却也有一种恶趣味在其中。但是啊、尽管从某种程度上而言，这是在他的默许之下，及川采取的行动，突然袭击还是让岩泉感受到了不爽——垃圾川真是很容易就能挑起他的情绪啊。

及川当然也知道岩泉同意了，或者说，默许了。大约一个小时前，他站在冰箱前，准备去再拿几听啤酒。鬼使神差般的，他回头看向了坐在沙发上看球赛的岩泉。及川彻想，确实很久没有做过了，更重要的是，最近他们相聚的时间短了很多。是因为比赛还是工作，或是两者都有？不过无所谓了，这次的比赛是他们赢了，小岩的工作进展得也很顺利。这说明，他们都能暂且放松一下了。所以他盯着岩泉的时间长了点，眼神变了那么点。岩泉自然也感受到了，他喝干啤酒罐里最后一点啤酒，向及川扬了扬下巴。发小的默契就是这样，不用说话，一个眼神就足矣让彼此心知肚明。

这并不代表岩泉能够控制住习惯多年的对待方式，因此他的声音在这般酱酱酿酿的气氛中，显得有些突兀。他侧过头，咬牙说：“垃圾川，你是想挨揍吗？”及川的身体迅速贴了过来。他压下身子，与岩泉的后背贴得紧密，撒娇似的凑在对方的耳边说：“⋯因为我想小岩了嘛，好久都没有这样抱你啦。”

岩泉一瞬间有点哽住。虽然习惯让他忍不住想说点什么，但是他一时间又不知道去说什么，只能把张着的嘴又抿起，说：“⋯⋯你的衣服很碍事，硌得有点不舒服。”及川低头看了看身上仅剩的运动长裤：？

当然，优秀二传手的脑回路自然不会在这上面缺点什么，他并没有去揭穿这层面纱，而是相当迅速地脱掉了长裤，连同岩泉围在腰上的浴巾一同扔到了地上。岩泉一保持着面朝床铺的样子没有变，右手不自觉地抓紧了手下的床单。他也有些紧张，怎么说，确实是有些日子没有做了，让他想一想⋯是一个月，还是两个月？最近忙得很，时间过得也像流水一样。问起一尾鱼是什么时候游过去的，他也不很能说得清。其实也并没有什么可紧张的，他们是最了解彼此的同伴，也是忙碌也无法冲淡的恋人。但是手仍然在床单上留下了褶皱。

及川彻将润滑油毫不吝惜地倒在手上，又顺着手指滴落到岩泉的腰部、尾椎，又有几滴滴到了正确的位置。岩泉的手攥得更用力了，及川当然注意到了这一点。除此之外，他还注意到了对方不自然绷起的肌肉，便重的呼气声。他翻过手，让滑腻的液体流向那个地方，随后又在对方的腰上按压揉捏，试图缓解紧张的情绪。进一步地，及川彻再次凑到岩泉一的耳边，开口：“小岩，don't mind！”

⋯⋯在搞什么啊这个混蛋？！突如其来的话语打断了岩泉的紧张感，他正要起身回头去将想法付诸于语言，却被及川没入的第一个指节改成了闷哼。及川彻笑起来而喷出的热气扑在他的耳畔，他听见对方说，这不是一下子就不紧张了嘛！小岩真是容易害羞。

即便是没有看到及川那家伙的脸，和话语对应的神情仍然相当清晰地浮现在岩泉的脑海中。他的手不再紧紧攥着床单，而是变成了握拳。渐渐消失的紧张感推进了扩张工作的顺利进行，岩泉说出“——说话看看场合啊混蛋”的话音未落，及川的声音便轻快地插了进来：“一根手指达成——不愧是我的王牌哦，小岩”

又湿又软。及川的话确实很有用，三言两语就消除了岩泉的紧张感——当然，这也是岩泉在配合，他刻意地去放松腰部的肌肉，维持着臀部翘起的姿势。眼下一根手指已经悉数吞进，第二根手指也到了穴口。岩泉此时的注意力被“王牌”两个字所吸引，恍惚间他想起高中毕业时及川死死抓着他的手腕不松手，低着头捅破了窗户纸。他真的很喜欢抓着手腕，比如说，就是现在，及川也紧紧地抓着他的左手手腕不放手。什么时候抓着的，岩泉也没有注意到。

不过是回忆的功夫，第二根手指也进去了，岩泉也在不经意间从鼻腔中发出了闷哼。及川的手指保留了先前的记忆，一切都熟门熟路，清楚地滑过敏感的地方，又在它周围按一按。岩泉的声音有些低哑：“快点进来，混蛋及川。”

及川彻稍微愣了一下，还是很高兴地笑了起来。“真是心急呀小岩，不过现在还不可以，还要再等一等——”  
“可以了！”

这句话⋯⋯及川彻觉得有些不对劲。从最开始没必要的紧张到现在不寻常的急切，虽然小岩肯定很享受是没错啦，但是这怎么看都不太对劲吧？要是这都发现不了，未免也太过迟钝了吧！在不安些什么呢？及川一时间没有办法彻底明白，但隐约感觉自己抓到了一条尾巴。他倾身过去，亲了亲岩泉的耳后，又一路向下，在脖颈、脊椎一路留下湿漉漉的吻。然后，草草用第三根手指试探了一番过后，及川扶着下身，抵到了刚刚被开拓过的穴口。他喘着气，像是再次确认一样地说：“我要进来了哦？”

岩泉有点羞恼。对于这方面的事情，他并不是话多的类型，和及川相反，他的话会比平时要更少一些。但是现在，他仍然从牙缝中挤出了回应：“快点啊你这混蛋！”

于是乎，及川缓慢且坚定地用下身替代了之前手指的工作。尽根没入后，他说：“现在是和小岩最亲密的姿势哦～”

岩泉的嘴唇紧紧抿着，一切话语都化作压抑的呻吟声。他甚至能够清晰地感受到，及川戴着的安全套上是什么样的花纹——是立体螺纹的那款——或是说，他在回头时，眼尖看到了被扔到床下的包装袋，心理作用导致体内的感觉更加清晰。

当然，无论如何，岩泉一强烈的感受是不可忽视的事实。他试图低下头，却被及川拉住左手的手腕往后扯，不得已扬起了头，牙关越来越难以将呻吟压制。及川再次倾身压过去，在他肩膀留下深深浅浅的牙印，又趁着岩泉扭过头想要说话时，吻住对方刚刚张开的嘴。

及川今天的精力格外旺盛，每一次都顶得又深又狠，强烈的刺激之下，岩泉不得已有了向前逃走的意图，却被及川拉着手牵制住，不仅没能减轻力度，反而让下一次的进攻更加凶狠。岩泉也并非是什么体力不足的，只是间隔了快两个月、这次对方又是来势汹汹，他有些招架不住。眼角处的汗水和泪水交织着流下，滴落进深色的床单。

虽然这样也很舒服是没错啦，但是及川果然还是更想看着岩泉的脸。于是乎，他稍稍放缓了动作，给了对方喘息的机会，也成功地让岩泉躺在床上，面对着他。也因此，他看到了岩泉发红的眼角，皱起的眉头与发红的脸颊。及川很高兴，他去亲吻岩泉的眼角、眉心、下颌等等，从抓着对方的手腕不放变成了十指相扣。他说：

“最喜欢小岩了♡”

岩泉昏昏沉沉的意识瞬间清醒，他向往常一样张口，说出的话语却不像往常那样气势足。

“⋯这种话不用说我也知道的啦，呆子！”

及川仍旧有些不依不饶，动作不停，话也不停。他凑在岩泉的耳朵边说：“小岩呢？小岩也最喜欢我吗？我想听你说嘛，快点啦！”  
岩泉搂着他脖子的胳膊用力，将对方进一步拉近自己，哑着声音说：“最喜欢垃圾川了。”

⋯⋯！  
及川有点意外于对方的爽快，但内心的喜悦却阻挡不住地把他的耳朵一起熏红。他再次搂紧对方，小声说：“小岩真是太狡猾了。”


End file.
